After The Storm
by sevenonesix
Summary: After the Storm, there is sun. Go on a journey down memory lane with Olivia as she remembers the life she built with Fitz after his second term as President ended.
1. Prologue: Every Storm

_"Every storm runs, runs out of rain_  
_Just like every dark night turns into day_  
_Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain"_

_Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain) - Gary Allan_

* * *

Olivia Pope-Grant sat down gingerly on the chaise lounge in the master bedroom of her loft apartment. At 80 years old she was still feisty as can be, sharp as a tack and young at heart but a little slower in action. She leaned back taking a deep breath and picked up the book that sat on the side table.

The book was a memoir of sorts about her love and life with former President Fitzgerald Grant. Having just lost Fitz a little over a year ago it may have seemed too soon to publish a book but this particular one had been in the making for years. It had even been his idea.

_"Livvie, can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you about something. "_

_Olivia walked into the study of their house to see Fitz sitting behind the large wooden desk. He pushed the chair back and motioned for her to come closer, pulling her onto his lap when she did. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and started kissing her neck eliciting a giggle from her lips. "Fitz, is this why you called me in here?"_

_"Mmm no but I just can't help myself whenever you're near. We can talk after." She laughed softly. "Well, the kids will be up in about 15 minutes so it's one or the other."_

_Fitz huffed out air and looked at her with a pout. As much as he wanted to take his wife on the desk that second this conversation was far too important to not have. "Fine. We'll talk now but you're mine tonight."_

_"I'm yours every night, Fitz." A smile spread across his lips as he hugged her tightly._

_"Now that we have kids and have bought this house we need to amend our wills." Fitz paused to gauge Olivia's reaction but she just nodded in agreement. "And I think you should write a book," he added so fast it was like it escaped in one breathe._

_Olivia cocked her head to the side and silently stared at her husband. She knew him well and could see just how serious he was. "A book," she said inquisitively._

_"Not right now... after I am gone. Listen, Liv. I did you wrong. All those years keeping you in the shadows. The first 10 years of loving each other were stormy. I am already receiving offers on a memoir for my years in office. But I think this, life changing extraordinary love we share, deserves to be told. I want to know that people years from now will get to see that you were never my mistress. That this is real and tangible. That there is sun after the storm."_

_Olivia just smiled and nodded her head in agreement._

And so, for the years to come, she kept journals. She documented every milestone, every joyful moment, every fight and every loss. She sat down and chronicled the things that had past and had Fitz complete his own journals as well. By the time Fitz died she had exactly what he had wanted; tangible proof of the love they had shared. The evidence of a love so powerful it overcame the greatest of all obstacles. Human nature.

Olivia sighed and traced over the title and byline with her finger. She hadn't read the book since the day she sent it in for publishing. It had arrived weeks ago but she had been unable to even crack the cover. But today, today she intended to read the whole thing. With a silent prayer, she read the title one more time and readied herself for a trip down memory lane.

**After The Storm: My Life Changing Extraordinary Love with President Fitzgerald Grant III**

**By Olivia Pope-Grant**


	2. Chapter 1: I Saw Your Face

**My entire life I have been a force to be reckoned with. I thought at a faster pace, talked at a faster pace and walked at a faster pace. I moved at warp speed through my life developing a love for law and politics in the meantime. By the time I hit my 30s I was well-respected in law and political circles. I could out talk and out think everyone.**

**The first time things slowed down was also the first time I locked eyes with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Governor and Presidential candidate. In that one moment the entire world around us slowed to a startling halt. It was just the two of us standing in a hallway. Our eyes were in a battle of wills to see who would look away first as our hearts and souls formed an undeniable connection. It was without a doubt love at first sight.**

**He was married and fifteen years my senior so we tried to ignore what was building between us. As hard as we tried to ignore it though, our connection was unavoidable and we found ourselves entangled in a life changing affair. At times we were perfect and at others everything went wrong. It was forbidden and devastating.**

**I tried desperately to end the affair many times over the course of those 10 years. I didn't want to be known as the President's mistress and as much as Fitz understood that, it was near impossible for us to let go. Without trying, we would find ourselves back in the same sphere and when we were, the pull was impossible to resist.**

**For almost 10 years we struggled with the cards we had been dealt. How do you reconcile finding the love of your life and they're married to another woman? It was a classic case of right person wrong time. Often we would fight so bitterly that we wouldn't speak for months or years. Knowing each other so well meant that we knew exactly what to say or do to cut the other to the core.**

**None of that became important though the day the 45th President of the United States was elected. Fitz was finishing up his second term and his successor was being decided by the American people. It was an important moment in our history because it signified the beginning of a change.**

**As I sat on my couch that day watching the results I thought back through the many things that had occurred during the years we had known each other. The proclamations of love, the devastating heart aches, the times we spent together and the long days apart.**

**The last time Fitz and I had spoken was the cold November night he was re-elected four years prior. I joined the campaign for re-election and despite our attempts to stop it, we fell back into our old ways. We were connected in a way neither of us could sever, even if we had wanted to.**

**On that night we kissed with such intensity and love that I could feel it in my toes. We had decided to end the affair again but for once we were parting on good terms. Something had to give and so we did what we felt was best. When we parted he looked at me with misty eyes and said "no matter what, you will always be the love of my life."**

**When the phone rang four years later, it didn't come as a surprise. The storm clouds had just begun to subside.**


	3. Chapter 2: Begin Again

"Hello?"

"Hi," his rich warm baritone washed over Olivia in a tidal wave. She never quite understood why that one word made her weak but it always did.

"Hi," she replied. The word came out as a release of air almost as if she had been holding her breath for 4 years.

"Well, it's official. They have replaced me. I'm now just the guy on his way out. The first act to be followed."

Olivia laughed and she could feel Fitz smile through the phone. "Well, Mr. President, it is quite the act to follow."

"Thank you, Olivia," he replied. "Thank you for everything. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Livvy... I just. I know I'm not supposed to talk to you yet but I needed to tell you thank you."

Olivia smiled and silence held for a few moments as tears rolled down her face. "Fitz," she said quietly, "you did this all yourself. I am so proud of you. You have been the man I voted for. Twice."

* * *

Olivia sat down on her couch with the largest bowl she could find filled with popcorn and a glass of expensive red wine. The day had been long and tiring and Olivia was exhausted. She flipped on the news and was just about to settle in when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi," he said. Olivia could hear the smile in his voice. She smiled too as she replied. "Hi."

"So this is it," he said, a hint of sadness evident in the warm baritone of his voice. "There's nothing left to do. Tomorrow a new President is sworn in and my job is done."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird. I thought I would feel one concrete emotion although I honestly wasn't sure what that would be. Either I would be really happy or incredibly sad. But I feel... happy, a little sad, accomplished. Proud. It's kind of bittersweet. But I'm ready to get on with my life, Livvie. It's time to start on the next chapter of my life." Olivia smiled and waited silently for him to continue.

She heard Fitz take a deep breath like he was bracing for impact. "So, I have to go back to California after tomorrow to handle some things but then I'll be back in DC in about a month. Maybe we could meet up? I'd really like to see you."

Olivia let out a sigh and paused before responding. She needed to be careful with how she said this. "Fitz, I don't know if that is a good idea..."

"Cyrus is throwing a party for me when I get back," he interjected cautiously. "You were a big part of getting me elected. There wouldn't be anything suspicious about you being there."

"Okay," she said. Her voice was barely above a nervous whisper.

"And maybe, we could show up early? I mean we are Ella's godparents." Olivia let out a sigh as the idea washed over her. "Okay, Fitz," she replied. "Just get me the info."

* * *

A little over a month later, Olivia stood on the doorstep of Cyrus and James' home ringing the doorbell. The house was all decked out for a party but eerily quiet since she was arriving an hour early. Olivia had tried to contain her nerves all day but being so close to seeing her had her almost coming out of her skin. Just as she was about to turn and run, Cyrus and James' 5 year old daughter Ella swung the door open and leaped into her arms.

Olivia was dragged into the living room by Ella who was incredibly excited that both her godparents were at the house. All heads turned towards her when she entered and she quickly greeted James and Cyrus before turning to look at Fitz. Their eyes connected and he smiled at her. It had been so long since she'd looked into his eyes that Olivia found it near impossible to look away.

Cyrus cleared his throat signaling his husband and daughter that it was time to leave. As James made an excuse about cupcakes, Olivia barely took her eyes off of Fitz. He looked different but strangely the same.

When the room had emptied he smiled up at her. "Hi."

Olivia let out a breath and sat down in the chair across from him. "Hi."

Fitz took a deep breath and stared at her. She could feel his eyes flicking over her and a familiar heat started to rise in her cheeks. When he finally spoke his voice was low, choked with desire and emotion. "I was going to try and make some sort of dramatic lead in to this, Liv, but I figured we have had enough drama."

With that he picked up a manilla envelope and slid it across the coffee table. Olivia look at Fitz questioningly as she picked up the envelope. She pulled out the papers and her eyes went wide at what was before her. For once in her life, she was speechless. She had in her hands the divorce papers for one Fitzgerald Grant and one Melody Grant. And they were signed.

Olivia felt his gaze on her and looked up to meet his grey eyes. She was still speechless and the shock was written across her face. Fitz got up from his spot on the couch and rounded the coffee table before kneeling before her. His eyes never once left hers as he removed the papers from her hands and took them in his.

"Livvie, I love you. I have always loved you. I know that we still have a long hard road ahead of us but I want you and I to be together. I want to give you as close to normal as I possibly can." Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Fitz quickly resumed talking. "I was thinking we could start hanging out as friends. Cyrus has offered himself as a buffer. We can make it look like you two are helping me manage what to do after office. Will you give it, give us, a try?"

She simply nodded her head afraid that if she spoke she would cry. Fitz quickly pulled her into an embrace and Olivia took a steadying breath as she wrapped her arms around him. She had almost forgotten how right he felt.

They sat there and hugged for a few minutes before Fitz pulled away and wiped away the tears she had silently begun to shed. "So, start catching me up on the past 4 years," he said.

* * *

**A/N: This story will be pretty much mostly happiness with maybe a sprinkling of angst thrown in if I get a good idea. In general though you're going to see Olivia and Fitz's life post presidency mostly through Liv's eyes.**

**The book may not come up again until the end of the story but if I do decide to use it you will be able to recognize it through bolded text.**

**Let me know what you think about it so far. I'll try to update often. I have a few chapters finished already so hopefully I'll be able to stay ahead. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Changes

Olivia sauntered in to the french bistro where Fitz and Cyrus were waiting. Her high heels clicked on the wood floor announcing her arrival. As she walked towards them she saw Fitz turn and stare intently. "Good morning, Gentlemen," she said, smirking as she sat down. "Mr. President, it is quite rude to stare. Do I have something on me?"

Cyrus chuckled as Fitz turned red and stuttered in response. "You just uhmmm...I mean." His eyes looked over her appreciatively as he gathered his composure. "Good morning, Livvie. You look lovely today."

Olivia gave him a devilish smirk. "Why thank you, Mr. President." Fitz internally groaned and Olivia saw his eyes flash with recognition. "Now let's get down to business, boys."

"Yes. Let's," Cyrus replied with a dramatic eye roll.

Despite how much she would protest to it Olivia thoroughly enjoyed how Fitz's eyes refused to leave her during their conversation. It was somehow reassuring that he just couldn't stop looking at her. She attempted to focus on the conversation regarding Fitz's platform now that he was out of office, but she often caught herself staring at him also.

"Maybe," Cyrus said with a laugh, snapping them both out of their daze, "we should meet in more private locations going forward." Olivia and Fitz just laughed in response and nodded their heads.

* * *

A week later, the three of them gathered at Cyrus' house to once again discuss strategy.

"Fitz, have you put any thought into how you are going to announce the divorce," Cyrus asked. Olivia was surprised by how accepting he had been about the divorce especially considering how hard he had always fought against it. She decided against bringing up the subject.

"I think we should be honest," Fitz said. "Tell America that while we spent many years together and have 3 wonderful children, the marriage had run it's course and we decided to do what we felt was best for our family."

"You'll have to make a joint statement," Olivia said hesitantly, "do you think Mellie will be willing to do that?"

"I promised her full support in a run for Governor of California in exchange for her coöperation in however I wanted to spin this divorce." Olivia and Cyrus just looked at Fitz, mouths slightly agape. Neither of them were sure what they were more shocked at, Mellie running for office or that she'd actually agreed to those terms. Fitz noticed both of their expressions and let out a loud joyful laugh.

"Well, uhhh, we should," Olivia stammered trying to regain composure. "We should schedule an interview. You two have been divorced for a month now and very obviously living apart."

Fitz just nodded and smiled. "Set it up."

* * *

Later that evening, Fitz and Olivia sat on the back porch of Cyrus and James' house. Olivia was staring at Fitz curiously as he spoke. She knew she should be listening but she was too caught up in how surreal this all was. Olivia had often, during her darker days, wondered what life would be like after Fitz's presidency. He had always made it clear that he wanted to be with her but she never had faith it would happen. After four years, there were just too many variables.

"Liv... Liv. Are you listening?" Olivia's head snapped up and she caught his gaze and blushed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," she said softly. "Fitz, are you sure about announcing this divorce? This is a big step and..." He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. I was thinking you and I could go on our first date in a week... maybe two? Nothing fancy. Lunch?"

"A week? Maybe two?," she exclaimed, "are you crazy?"

"About you. I am crazy about you and I am sick of waiting to be with you. I am divorced, Liv. We have a chance to be together. Stop running!"

"I am not running! I am just thinking logically," she said as she stood and began to pace. "We won't be able to hide the affair forever. We managed to get out of it when my name was leaked all those years ago. At some point, we will have to come clean. We will have to tell everyone that I was your..."

"Do. Not. Say. It." Fitz got up behind her and halted her pacing by pulling her into his strong arms. "Olivia," he said, "do you still love me?"

Olivia looked up into Fitz's eyes and her breath caught at what she saw. His face was soft, all of the love he had for her etched in his beautiful features, but his eyes, his beautiful sometimes-gray sometimes-blue eyes were laced with something she hated to see. Fear. He was afraid. Olivia briefly considered lying to him. She could tell him she didn't feel the same and go back to the way things had always been. Looking in his eyes though, she realized that she didn't want things to go back to how they had been.

"Yes."

"Do you want a future with me?"

"Yes."

He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her slowly. It had been four very long years since Olivia had felt his lips on hers. They kissed soft and slow; a kiss full of the lingering promise of time. Plenty of time. Olivia felt herself come alive for the first time in years. He was free. They could be free. She was free.

"Stop worrying," he said after he broke the kiss. "We will get through this together."

"Three weeks. Three weeks after the interview you can take me on a date."

Fitz smiled wide and hugged Olivia tight. "Fine. Three weeks but we're going somewhere fancy."

* * *

Olivia was busy. Somehow in the past week between helping Fitz set up his interview, discussing his new platform, and working on various cases she had fallen terribly behind. She had a million errands that needed to be run and not enough hours in which to do them. The microwave beeped for her attention and Olivia greedily grabbed the hot bag from it. She had a glass of red wine breathing and her DVR paused on her third watching of Fitz's interview.

She settled onto the couch with her popcorn, now in a large bowl, and the glass of expensive red wine. Olivia picked up the remote and hovered her finger momentarily over the play button. She wasn't nervous to watch the recording, it was her third viewing after all. No, she just needed a moment to remember how monumental this was. Fitz was officially divorced in the eyes of the American people.

* * *

_Kimberly Mitchell: Good evening, Mr. President, Mrs. Grant. How are you this evening?_

_Mellie: Hello, Kimberly._

_Fitz: Hello, Kimberly. I'm well. How are you?_

_Kimberly: Very well, thank you sir. Thank you so much for joining us tonight. Let's get started, shall we?_

_[Fitz's smile spread wide in the perfectly polished way Olivia had taught him. The combination of the Grant charm and his perfect politician smile. It was guaranteed to make people like him and women the world over melt.]_

_Fitz: It's a pleasure to be here. Thank you for having us. Yes, let's begin._

_Kimberly: Mr. President, you've been out of the White House now for approximately a month and a half. How is life away from the Oval?_

_Fitz: It's... different, Kimberly. [Fitz laughed heartily at the understatement and smiled again at Kimberly.] To be honest, I'm kind of bored. But I'm enjoying trying to find what my new normal will be like. It's an interesting experience. The White House was a big part of my life but I'm proud of the time I spent and the things I did and I'm ready to move on with my life._

_Mellie: [laughing politely] It's certainly a different way of life._

_Kimberly: And how are you moving on, Mr. President?_

_Fitz: Well, I bought a really great house in the DC area and right now I'm working on a couple different side projects._

_Kimberly: Mr. President, Mrs. Grant, there have been some rumors regarding your marriage. Care to address these rumours?_

_Fitz: Actually, Kimberly, that is the point of this interview. We have an announcement to make and it's going to come as a shock to a lot of people. But we have put a lot of thought into our decision._

_[Fitz reached over and squeezed Mellie's hand as they shared a practiced look of affection.]_

_Fitz: Mellie and I have decided to divorce. We actually filed shortly after I left office and have been divorced for about a month now. I know this may shock a lot of people but please know we didn't come to this decision lightly._

_Mellie: No, we certainly didn't. Fitz and I have been together a long time and have 3 wonderful children together but the marriage has run it's course. We both realized that it was best for us to go our separate ways._

_Fitz: Mellie is an amazing woman and I wish her nothing but the best but we both deserve the chance to find happiness and truth is, we weren't happy together anymore._

_Mellie: Fitz will always have a special place in my heart and I will always treasure the time we spent together. We made the choice to let each other be truly happy. This is what is best for our family._

_Kimberly: Wow. I have to say I am truly shocked to hear this but I understand and appreciate your candor. I wish you both nothing but the best._

_Mellie: Thank you._

_Fitz: Yes, thank you, Kimberly._

_Kimberly: Well, that's all for today. Mr. President, Mrs. Grant, thank you for joining us. And thank you for tuning in, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Kimberly Mitchell. Have a good night._

* * *

Olivia's phone ringing brought her from the trance her fourth viewing now had her under. "What," she said without even checking the caller ID. Her phone had been ringing off the hook all day and she was sick of answering it.

"Hi."

"Hi," she breathed. The sound of Fitz's voice bringing a feeling of calm to her she hadn't experienced all day.

"Did you see the interview?"

Olivia laughed softly. "Are you kidding? I'm on my fourth viewing. You did great, Fitz. You and Mellie really presented well."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Livvie. So, three weeks from today, right? Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Any sooner would be inappropriate," Olivia replied with a smirk. She knew what his reply would be and she could almost hear him grinning through the phone.

"So let's be inappropriate."

Olivia laughed. She laughed loudly. She laughed like she hadn't laughed in weeks, months or even years. She felt free for the first time in years. Even with the weight of all they had left to go through, she felt free. "Uh-uh. That is not working on me this time, Mr. Grant. You have to wait three weeks as per our initial agreement. "

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Pope. Fine. Three weeks. I will have a car pick you up at 8 pm on the dot. Don't be late. Wear something hot."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to hold off on posting this until I had more chapters written but I'm bored and I wanted to post it. This was a long one. I hope you made it through and enjoyed. I'll be getting to their date in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Second Chance

Dress number four unceremoniously floated through the air and landed on the bed. Olivia was frustrated. She had tried on some of her most flattering dresses and not a single one was deemed the winner. _Get yourself together_, Pope, she thought._ It's just a date. It's just Fitz._ That was the problem. This wasn't just a date and he wasn't just Fitz. This was her first real date with the love of her life.

She ruffled through the many dresses, skirts, pants and tops in her large closet and sighed dramatically. "How is it that I don't have a single thing to wear," she huffed glancing at the clock. 7:30. _Shit_. She was going to be late if she didn't make a decision soon. Turning towards the bed she picked up the dresses there and carefully hung them back up, smoothing any wrinkles as she went.

Maybe I'll just answer the door naked, she thought. Fitz will be distracted and I won't have to pick a dress. She sighed again and shook her head at how silly she was being. She was Olivia Pope. She could pick a dress.

"Okay, time to get it together and," she started to say out loud. She drifted off when she spotted something in the back of her closet still in the plastic from the dry cleaners.

It was a beautiful dress; white with black accents. When she originally bought it, the dress fit her every curve perfectly, hitting just above her knee. The front was demure, classy, and the back nearly non existent, just the right amount of sexy. It was perfect. It was perfect because when she bought it 3 years ago she knew Fitz would love it. She bought it knowing he might never see it but she needed at that moment to cling to the hope that one day they'd have their chance. It had been in her closet since, never worn, and it was still perfect.

Olivia extracted the dress from the plastic and smiled as she pulled it on and moved towards her mirror.

_Now... shoes..._

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Olivia pulled a clutch down from her shelf. She slipped on the black heels she had picked out and walked to answer the door. "You're late. It's 8:05... Fitz" He was staring at her and he looked off. Almost like he might cry.

Fitz shook his head and stepped inside pulling her into a hug. He was speechless. She was the most incredibly gorgeous woman he had ever met and tonight the world would see her on his arm.

"Hi," he whispered. "You look amazing. Gorgeous. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Olivia smiled and cupped his cheek affectionately. "Hi," she said with a smile. "You don't look so bad yourself." Fitz smiled slightly and pulled her tighter. "Fitz, what's wrong?"

"I just... I can't believe I have spent so long without you. And now I'm here and you look like that and people will see us together." He reached his hand up to stroke her cheek thoughtfully. "Nothing's wrong. I'm so happy. So happy."

Olivia felt the tears spring to her eyes and blinked fast to keep them at bay. "I love you," she whispered. The grin that spread across Fitz's face at her words was infectious and Olivia couldn't help but grin back at him in return.

"I love you too." He kissed her softly. A slow lingering kiss and then grabbed her hand. "Let's go. We have a romantic evening planned."

* * *

Ambiance. That was the only word Olivia could think of to describe the small Italian restaurant Fitz brought her too. They were tucked in a cozy corner booth with high walls and a table draped elegantly in white fabric. Frank Sinatra crooned through the speakers as candles flickered on the table.

Olivia would have complained about the low light making the menu unreadable except there was no menu. The chef cooked what was fresh and available each day. Instead she appreciated the ambiance the low light provided. Beautiful romantic ambiance.

"Fitz," she said softly, linking her hand with his on the table, "this place is amazing."

Fitz smiled at Olivia and squeezed her hand as their waiter appeared with two glasses and an expensive bottle of wine. After letting Fitz try the wine and pouring them each a generous glass he disappeared again. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to take you somewhere as amazing as you are."

"Fitz," she said as a soft blush colored her cheeks. His free hand lifted and he brushed his knuckles across the rosy coloring.

"You're an amazing woman, Olivia Pope. I have wasted far too long without you. But I am free now."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. She couldn't find the words to even begin to describe how happy she was so instead she smiled at him and leaned in for a soft sweet kiss as the waiter reappeared with a dish of antipasti for them to enjoy.

* * *

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight," Fitz asked as they shared a dessert of tiramisu.

"Mmm, a couple times."

"Well you do. That dress is incredible."

"I'm glad you like it. I couldn't decide on a dress. I almost answered the door naked to distract you."

Laughter bubbled up in Fitz's throat and he damn near choked on his bite of dessert. "Well," he said coughing intermittently. "That certainly would have distracted me."

"I figured. You never were difficult to distract."

"You're just difficult to resist." Fitz ran his fingertips along her exposed spine and smiled. "Especially when you expose all this skin."

Olivia let out an uncharacteristically girlish giggle and smiled despite the shivers his wandering fingers were causing. "Behave yourself. We're in public," she admonished playfully.

"So? I'm a single man and if I want to shamelessly flirt with my breathtakingly beautiful date, I will."

* * *

They sat snuggled in the booth for hours. Talking, laughing, quietly sipping cappuccinos. The press were outside the restaurant hoping for just a peek at the pair. The restaurants owner, a portly Italian man with a beautiful accent and thousand watt smile, had warned them of this fact. He told them to stay as long as they wanted. Then he smiled brightly at them and walked away, speaking quietly in Italian. The only word they were able to catch was _bellisimo_.

So they sat in their quiet corner booth, wrapped in the cocoon of love and comfort. Fitz's arm was draped comfortably around Olivia and his hand would occasionally graze her back. Olivia's foot was gently rubbing up and down Fitz's leg. There was only them in that moment. Years of suffering without each other and fighting with each other fell away slowly. With every stroke of hand or foot, they brushed off the bitter past.

"We should go," Olivia mumbled softly. Her head was now resting against his broad chest.

"Mmm." Fitz lifted his arm and glanced at his watch. "It is almost midnight." He motioned for the waiter to bring the check and smiled at Olivia.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," he replied as the waiter appeared and Fitz handed him his credit card.

"Fitz," she said as her cheeks flushed pink for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Fitz had always been attentive to her but tonight he was lavishing her with compliments. "You have to stop. I don't think my ego could be boosted anymore."

Fitz laughed and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry. I just can't get over how happy I am."

"I'm happy too," she said as she cupped his cheek affectionately. The waiter appeared with the credit card receipt and placed it in front of Fitz, smiling at them.

Fitz flipped open the check, added a generous tip and signed his name with a flourish and handed it to their waiter. "We had a wonderful evening. Thank you very much," he said as he flashed a genuine smile at the young man who simply thanked them and wished them a good night before leaving them be.

Fitz turned to look at Olivia and she was smirking. "What?"

"You're cute when you try to impress me with big spending."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a smirk of his own. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

_Ms. Pope! Mr. President! Are you two on a date?_

_Does this mean the rumors all those years ago were true?_

_Mr. President! Ms. Pope! Look over here._

_Ms. Pope!_

_Ms. Pope!_

* * *

"Sorry about that," Fitz said quietly once they were safely on the elevator up to Olivia's apartment. They had exited the restaurant to find quite a few reporters anxious to get a comment from them. The Secret Service agents assigned to Fitz's detail had wordlessly guided them through the crowd to the limo where they rode in silence the short distance to Olivia's complex. When they arrived Fitz was surprised when Olivia didn't object to him walking her up to her apartment.

She turned to look at him and he searched her eyes bracing himself to see fear. Waiting for her to declare it too much and walk away. Again.

The elevator dinged signaling they were at her floor and Olivia stepped off with Fitz following behind her. She turned to him again and stepped closer, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Would you like to come inside?"

* * *

Relief flooded his veins as Olivia unlocked the door and they stepped into her apartment. He pulled her into his arms without thought and kissed her soundly, all before the door had even closed.

There was a desperation to his kiss that Olivia met with as much reassurance as her lips could provide. She'd spent the limo ride and walk to her apartment battling with herself. There was a part of her that wanted to run. She could tell him it was all too much and go back to being alone. But then there was another part of her, a part she had kept quiet far too long, that just wanted him. Finally, the long suppressed side had won. She was jumping.

The kiss turned from frantic to passionate and from passionate to needy before they were forced to break for air. "I'm not going anywhere," she said through breathless lips. "I'm in this."

Fitz needed no more convincing. The steel of determination in her voice and the pure love in her eyes was enough. It was more than enough. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her again as he walked them towards her room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy with work and all my creative juices have gone to a random baking spree. I am not good at writing smut so I left the sexing up to your imagination. Hopefully my next update will be sooner than 2 weeks. I hope you enjoyed their date. Let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
